jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbaty1/Trochę inna historia
Jest to negatywny (czy aby na pewno ? ) bieg wydarzeń po przegranej wojnie z Berserkami - Bohaterowie mają około 18 lat - Moje drugie opko - Życzę miłego czytania - Pogrubiona czcionka myśli - mam nadzieję że się spodoba jest to opko poboczne więc nexty rzadziej niż w pierwszym bo piszę je na bieżąco Prolog Ściana.. to wszystko co widzę od paru miesięcy, po prostu ściana. Ściana celi dokładniej w której siedzę jak wspomniałem parę miesięcy z przerwami na tortury. 'Myślą że mnie złamią… nie doczekanie ich nigdy im nie powiem gdzie ukryliśmy smoki, no właśnie ,,MY” a ściślej ja i moja paczka jeźdźców to jest mój wkurzający kuzyn Sączysmark, wszystko wiedzący Śledzik, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka no i moja dziewczyna Astrid… jak ja mogłem narazić ich na takie niebezpieczeństwo cała tamta akcja była z góry przegrana przynajmniej oni się uratowali. A ściślej była właśnie kolejna wojna, no właśnie wojna jak to wojna zdarzają się martwi oraz sytuacje beznadziejne ,ale nie dla mnie ja zawsze muszę się zachować jak bohater. ''' I do czego mnie to doprowadziło ? Zgniję teraz w celi tego szaleńca zamiast być tam w kryjówce z przyjaciółmi '''Tylko się nie załamuj ! Myśl o pozytywach o tym że dzięki tobie wszyscy są bezpieczni. Ech z takim podejściem nie pożyję długo A ! O wilku mowa ! Idzie strażnik chwila zaraz wygląda jokoś inaczej ? Sączysmark ?! '- Więzień numer 0223 ?' - Sączysmark ! Co ty tu u diabła robisz ? - A jak ci się zdaje odbijamy cie - Zaraz jakto ,, MY ” ? - Takto ja mam ci tylko to przekazać - Jakiś problem z więźniem ? - Nie ja tylko chciałem dać mu popalić ! - Tylko szybko ! Dagur chce go widzieć na przesłuchaniu za dziesięć minut ! - Dobra już kończę, słuchaj stary bież to i przygotuj się bo za chwile coś będziez musiał sam zrobić -Tylko nie róbcie nic głupiego nie warto ryzykować -Warto wybacz Usłyszałem od sączy smarka po czym uderzył mnie w brzuch - Skąńczyłeś ? - Taa zabierajmy się stąd 'Słyszałem już tylko potem jakieś szepty które zresztą się oddalały, dobra czas zobaczyć co to mi przyniósł. Klucz ? Nóż ? Co oni kombinują a jest jeszcze karteczka Czkawka Nie ma czasu naz plan jest prosty Jak wyjdzie Sączysmark masz 10 minut otwórz drzwi zabij lub omiń strażnika pod drzwiami i spotkamy się na głownym placu mam nadzieję że nie zapomniałeś jak się lata Astrid 'Astrid !? A więc to jej pomysł. '' '''No dobra czas brać się za obmyślenie planu nie podoba mi się co bendę musiał zrobić ale mus to mus. Rozdział 1 ,, Ucieczka” Perspektywa Sączysmarka Dobra dałem mu tę paczke teraz tylko bezpiecznie wyjść i dojść na umówione miejsce a potem czekać, mam nadzieję że da rade .''' - Ej ty !? Usłyszałem nagle za plecami -'''Nigdy nie może być łatwo. Ja ? - Tak ty gdzie ci tak śpieszno ? - Szef mnie wzywa - Taak ? Bo mi się zdaje że jego biuro jest w drugą stronę -No bo ja. Dobra dość tej szopki Pomyślał Sączysmark po czym wyjął zza pasa drewnianą pałke i uderzył strażnika w głowę tym samym pozbawiając go przytomności - No i pięknie jeszcze teraz gdzieś trzeba ukryć ciało, tylko gdzie ? Powiedział biorąc wikinga za rękę i ciągnąc za zakręt gdzie panował pólmrok. - Jeśli go ktoś znajdzie to już po mnie Nagle w całym więzieniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk trąb alarmowych - Zaczeło się Pięć minut wcześniej U Czkawki -Łańcuchy rozpięte drzwi otworzone teraz tylko pozbyć się strażników i pędem na główny plac. Czkawka powoli i najciszej jak umiał wyszedł z celi i podszedł do dwóch stojących u wyjścia strażników. - Błagam nie odwracajcie się, eh raz kozie śmierć. Pomyślał po czym wyjął nóż schowany wcześniej za paskiem u spodni, usłyszał jednak część ich rozmowy - Stary a co tam u ciebie w domu ? - A nic takiego pyzatym że moja córka zakochała się w kolejnym chłopaku - Spokojnie przejdzie jej - Mam nadzieję Czyli jeden z strażników ma rodzinę ! Przynajmniej córkę, nie mogę go zabić. Pomyślał i zaklnoł w duchu postanowił zabić jednego z nich a drugiego w miarę możliwości oszczędzić. W jednej chwili przyłożył nóź do szyi jednego z strażników i jednym precyzyjnym pociągnięciem klingi rozciął gardło z którego w jednej chwili poleciała struga krwi a strażnik przed śmiercią zdążył wydać tylko ciche chrypnięcie Drugi strażnik widząc co się stało i kątem oka zauważając napastnika zamachnął się toporem, Czkawka na szczęcie zdążył zrobić unik po czym dźgnął go w kolano i rękę w której trzymał topór, po czym przycisnął leżącego strażnika do ziemie i zakrył mu usta - Słuchaj jeśli wezwiesz alarm drugi raz cię nie oszczędzę po wszystkim wróć do swojej córki i więcej tu nie wracaj zrozumiano ? -Yhyhym Dobra strażnik z głowy teraz pędem na dziedziniec, pierwsze drzwi. Drugie , trzecie i klapa, i koniec farta Przed nim za drzwiami które właśnie otworzył stał pięciu strażników z kuszami wycelowanymi prosto w niego - Zła droga. Przemknęło mu przez myśl gdy uciekał w drugi korytarz goniony przez strażników i ich strzały które co chwilę musiał wymijać -Dobra teraz w prawo i za drzwiami jest dziedziniec. Jak pomyślał tak też zrobił lecz gdy wybiegł na dziedziniec nie powitali go jego koledzy i smoki lecz tylko kusznicy rozstawieni na dachu dziedzińca który zbudowany był w w kształcie kwadratu - Koniec drogi Czkawuniu ! Powiedziała zwycięskim głosem osoba stojąca między kusznikami - Dagur ! Ja bym mógł z tym dyskutować. Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach - A to niby czemu ?! Jak widzisz to ty jesteś w mojej pułapce to ty zaraz trafisz do celi ! Powiedział po czym wybuchnął psychopatycznym śmiechem - Nie wydaje mi się. Odparł brunet widząc za plecami wroga nadlatujące czarne punkty W jednej chwili kula plazmy wybuchneła tuż przy nodze Dagura zwalając go zdachu -Szerbatek ! -Nadleciaciała kawaleria ! Wykrzyczał jeden z jeźdźców. Na mórach więzienia rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło wszystkie smoki strzelały i paliły aż wyczerpały limit strzałów a w samym centróm tego piekła stał jeden brunet uśmiechając się pod nosem Po chwili gdy na mórach nie było ani jednego strażnika przed chłopakiem wylądował czarny smok który powalił go na ziemię i zaczoł lizać - Szczerbatek ! Złaź ! Wiesz że się to nie zmywa ! Smok niechętnie zszedł z pana -Czkawka ! Rzekła niebieskooka blondynka obejmując go za szyję i sładając na jego ustach bardzo namiętny pocałunek - Zdecydowanie brakowało mi tego. - Synu ! - Cześc taaa… Zdążył wypowiedzieć brunet zanim mocny uścisk ojca pozbawił go życiodajnego gazu -Tato póść. Wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby - A tak przepraszam p o prostu się stęskniliśmy - To tak jak ja za wami - Ej ! Nie chće wam przerywać romantyczno rodzinnego spotkania ale tak jakby nadal jesteśmy na terenie wroga! Świętować będziemy później ! Wykrzyczał Sączysmark widząc zbliżających się strażników - On ma rację spadajmy stąd. Odparł Czkawka wsiadając na smoka - Lećmy stąd do naszej kryjówki ! - Zaraz tato muszę jeszcze coś dokończyć z Dagurem. Odrzekł wisząc już w powietrzu - Czkawka proszę cię lecmy już stąd. Próbowała wyperswadować mu blondynka bo wiedziała że jej się nie oprze. - Dobra lećmy Godzinę później, kryjówka jeźdźców, kwatera Głowna - To co jaki mamy plan odbicia Berk ? - Synu co ty gadasz to jest teraz nasz dom podczas twojej nieobecności postanowiliśmy się więcej nie narażać wiesz przecież żę po tych naszych akcjach Dagur mścił się na mieszkańcach wioski. Nie pamiętasz już tej ostatnie akcji ?! - Pamiętam ale to była z góry pułapka czułem że nie możemy polegac na tych informacjach. - Czkawka proszę cię nie wiem co bym zrobiła gdyby znowu cię pojmali. Powiedziała po czym po jej policzku pociekła łza. Brunet widząc to otarł łze przytulił ją do siebie i powiedział: - Wiem Astrid wiem. Ale wszyscy tu zgromadzeni dobrze wiemy że nie możemy tak po prostu oddać Dagurowi berk - Wyjątkowo się z nim zgadzam. Odparł Sączysmark - Jestem z tobą. Wypowiedział się Eret który pojawił się znikąd. - Eret, zdobyłeś te informacje o które cię prosiłem ? Spytał się łowcy Stoik - Tak wodzu z tego co się dowiedziałem wyspa łupieżców i Albrecht dalej walczą i pomogą nam na ile Bendom mogli, ale Berserkowie coraz częściej ich atakują i nie wiedzą długo wytrzymają. Przedstawił sytuacje Eret - Według mnie powinniśmy najpierw pomóc łupieżcom i tam zbudować bazę, i to z stamtąd powinniśmy zaatakować Berk. Próbował przekonać innych Czkawka - No dobrze tylko jak masz zamiar to zrobić Berserków jest dwa albo nawet trzy razy więcej niż nas. Sprzeciwił się Stoik - Ale my mamy coś czego oni nie mają… smoki - Jaw to wchodze. Odparła wojowniczka - My też. Odparli zgodnie pozostali jeźdźcy - Eh, to jaki jest plan ? Spytał się wódz - Zrobimy to tak… Kurde trochę się chyba pogubiłem w tych dialogach i opisach szczególnie nie umiałem ustalić perspektywy w scenie walki aż tak to widać jak mi się zdaje ? Rozdział 2 ,, Pomoc dla łupieżców Plan wydaje się z góry prosty, mój ojciec wraz ze mną i Eretem May wbić klin pomiędzy wojska Berserków a reszta jeźdźców wraz z bliźniakami na czele mają zrobić ogólną zadymę. Dobra już wszystko przygotowane jeszcze tylko Eret wróci bo miał zawiadomić Albrechta i poprosić o pomoc w końcu to jego wyspa. O ! O wilku mowa leci. - I co tam ? Odparłem jakbym się tym wogule nie przejmował - A nic, tam trochę strzał tam trochę katapult a i patrz nawet mi trochę ubranie spaliło ! Odrzekł z takim sarkazmem że nawet Astrid by się tego nie powstydziła - Dobra a na poważnie ! - Albrecht na pomoże zaatakuje od frontu gorsza wiadomość jest taka że na statku flagowym jest Dagur! - Miał być w więzieniu su&^$ ! Zaklnąłem w myślach. Dobra to nic nie zmienia lecimy ! I zaczęło się. Trzeba przyznać że bliźniaki i Sączysmark jak się na czymś skupiają to są całkiem nieźli, Astrid też nie odstaje od reszty. Cóż nam na środku idzie trochę gorzej tata spadł ze smoka ale na szczęście z tego co widzę to walczy z Albrechtem ramię w ramię, Eret stara się ale przygwoździli go ostrzałem ze statków który na szczęście powoli zanika dzięki reszcie jeźdźców. - Oo ! Czkawuniu ! Patrz co ja ty mam ! Usłyszałem ten jego obrzydliwy głos. Co było gorsze on trzymał Astrid za włosy a ona próbowała się wyszarpać. Nie daruje mu tego ! W jednej chwili razem z Szczerbatkiem zanurkowaliśmy w kierunku jego statku flagowego i szczerbol tak mocno strzelił plazmą że statek zaczoł tonąć. W jednej chwili obaczyłem tylko jeszcze jak Dagur szarpie Astrid za włosy i przykłada jej topór do szyi. Wylądowałem ze szczerbatkiem na okręcie ( właściwie na tym co z niego zostało ) i rozpocząłem mozolną przeprawę przez co najmniej pięciu przeciwników. Pierwszego ciołem swoim ,,Piekłem” prosto w kolano a gdy upadł trzymiąc się za bolesne miejsce mój miecz gładko przeszedł pomiędzy jego kręgami szyjnym, następnego ciąłem w klatkę piersiową i jednym potężnym kopniakiem wywaliłem za burtę. Resztą żołnierzy wroga zajoł się Szczerbol ( przynajmniej z tego co wywnioskowałem po trzech dymiących ciałach leżących obok smoka) - ochohoho! (Usłyszałem jego obrzydliwy śmiech za plecami ) Widzę że mój braciszek się wyrabia ! - Nie jestem twoim bratem ! Wykrzyczałem z cała furią jaka się we mnie gotowała. Wypuść Astrid ! - Wiesz braciszku, chętnie bym to zrobił ale wiesz trwa wojna i nie tak łatwo mnie przekonać. Odrzekł przechadzając się po pokładzie. -To mają być jakieś żarty !? Czego chcesz ?! - Jakbyś nie wiedział… Ciebie i tej twojej furii a po za tym to panowania na całym archipelagu ! Podczas tego jego monologu posłałem Szczerbatkowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie a smok od razu zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i wyskoczył za burtę - A co powiesz na to : poddasz się, i spędzisz resztę swoich dni w więzieniu ! Wykrzyknąłem bezuczuciowo żeby nie poznał co kombinuje z szczerbatkiem - Ahahaoaha ! I znów ten paskudny śmiech -Chyba sobie żartujesz to ja mam tu twoją dziewczynę! Powiedział po czym jakby na dowód jeszcze mocniej pociągnął ją za warkocz Astrid syknęła z bólu a we mnie się zagotowała, ale cierpliwości Czkawka jeszcze chwila - Dagur masz ostatnią szanse ! Wykrzyknąłem właściwie bardziej dla formalności niż żeby się poddał. - Wiesz co nudzi mnie ta nasz pogawędka. Wyrzekł i już zamierzał się przejechać ostrzem topora po delikatnej szyi Astrid gdy w tym samym momencie uderzyła w niego kula plazmy i wyładował tuż pod moimi stopami - I kto tu teraz ma przewagę ? Powiedziałem przykładając mu klingę miecza do szyi i posyłając Astrid spojrzenie żeby upewnić się że nic jej nie jest Niestety Dagur wykorzystał moje rozkojarzenie i podciął mi nogi po czym wyskoczył za burtę i odpłyną czymś w rodzaju szalupy. Podbiegli od razu do mnie Astrid i Szczerbatek który pomógł mi wstac. Wychyliłem się za burtę i zobaczyłem odpływającego Dagura. Już wsiadałem na Szczerbatka gotowy polecieźćc tam i go zabić lecz poczułem że coś trzyma mnie za ramię - Czkawka nie warto przyjdzie na to czas. Powiedziała do mnie Astrid proszącym tonem po czym zrobiła dobitną do sytuacji minę. - Dobra ( odprałem oschłym tonem) ale teraz zabierajmy się stąd okręt tonie - Dobry pomysł. Odrzekła po czym wsiadła na Szczebatka i polecieliśmy na plaże gdzie już Albrecht, Eret, mój ojciec i reszta wojowników świętowała zwycięstwo. Wylądowaliśmy i od razu podbiegł do mnie mój tata - I co synu ? Co z Dagurem ? - Uciekł tato. Powiedziałem pomagając Astrid zejść ze szczerbatka - No to nie ma co się przejmować dorwiemy go razem. Wystrzelił nagle z tłumu Albrecht.-A teraz zapraszam wszystkich do głownej chali. Organizujemy święto z okazji zwycięstwa ! - Dobrze ale nie wiem czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł, Dagur może wrócić w każdej chwili - Synu spójrz jego flota nie istnieje ! A nawet od wojny trzeba odpocząc. - No dobra. Zgodziłem się niechętnie - No to skoro wszyscy przyjdą bestia pokaże wam gdzie będziecie mieszkać, tylko takie mała pytanie Czkawka będziesz mieszkać z ojcem czy z Astrid ? Na to pytanie chyba się trochę zarumieniłem ale szybko ogarnąłem i odpowiedziałem - Ze mna. Powiedział mój ojciec - Z Astrid. Wypowiedziałem w tym samym momencie co mój ojciec - Stoik ! Odpuść! Niech się młodzi bawią ! Wyperswadował mojemu ojcu Albrecht - No dobra. Odpowiedział chodź po jego glosie można było poznać że niezbyt mu się to podoba. - Będziemy tak tu stać czy pójdziemy się napić ? Powiedział ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Eret. - Eeeee. Spojrzeliśmy wszyscy na niego jak na wariata. -No co mam coś na twarzy ? Odparł zażenowany - Niee chyba,ahhaaa dobra to do twiedzy pełnoletni piją na mój koszt! Po czym spojrzał na nas. Czyli musze wypowiedzieć się za wszystkich - Jesteśmy pełnoletni. - Przecież wiem no to ruszamy. Fakt hala łupieżców miała nieco inny wystruj niż nasza wszędzie wisiały płachty materiału z znakami łupieżców a na środku stał ogromny piec (?) - Eh no nie pozbieraliśmy się jeszcze po końcu wojny z berk ale nie bujcie się ! Za kilka miesięcy będzie to najbogatsza chala na całym archipelagu. - Nie wątpie. Odpowiedział mój ojciec A co do ,,naszego” domu bo w końcu mieszkam w nim ja i Astrid jak stare dobre małżeństwo heh to jest całkiem hyh gustowny chyba można go tak nazwać ma kuchnie i jedno piętro na które prowadzą drewniane schody a na gorze jest łazienka z drzwiami które otwierają się na podwójne łożko. Jak można się domyślić jeden mebel w szczególności przykuł uwagę Astrid. W Chali głownej Pijemy tańczymy zabawa w najlepsze. ,,Czkawka uważaj nie wolno ci przesadzić z alkoholem, trunki łupieżców są naprawde mocne” usłuszałem tylko od mojego taty przed rozpoczęciem i muszę przyznać mu racje są ,,mocne” wypiłem dwa kufle a już czuję jak odpływam Zaraz zaraz Astrid wychodzi lepiej pójdę za nią, i tak miałem już wychodzić. Rozdział 3 ,, Błogie chwile” Dedyk dla Markacina ! Za pomoc oraz swoje opinie (specjalnie wybrałem ten rozdział) Drzwi domu otwarły się z chukiem pod naporem ciał kachanków którzy nie wytrzymali i już od progu zaczęli się całować z taką namiętnością jakby gromadzili ją podczas wszystkich tych miesięcy gdy nie mogli być razem. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Czkawka przywarł Astrid do ściany poczym ona oplotła jego biodra swoimi nogami przednio pozbywając się wierzchniej części garderoby. -Czkawka ? Zdołała tylko wykrztusić blondynka pod naporem namiętnych pocałunków swojego partnera - Yhy Co ? - Kuchnia czy sypialnia ? Zapytała z lekkim sarkazmem jakby próbowała go zwieść że wcale tego nie chce. Dobitnie przedstawiła swoje stanowisko robiąc minę jakby był to ich pierwszy raz - Sypialnia. Odparł Brunek przerywając na chwilę całować i biorąc swoją partnerkę na ręce Gdy byli na górze Astrid uwodzicielsko poruszając biodrami podeszła do łóżka i kładąc się na nim jednoznacznie przekazała Czkawce Czego chce. Brunet pozbywszy się swojej zbędnej garderoby w samych bokserkach dosłownie rzucił się na łóżko kładąc się o obok swojej partnerki i schodząc pocałunkami coraz niżej od ust po szyję, dekolt i brzuch zrywając z niej ostatnie strzępy zbędnego materiał. W międzyczasie dziewczyna zerwała także jego ostatni ubiór Postanowiła wreszcie wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i siadając na brunecie poczęła także pieścić jego rozpalone od namiętności ciało. Chłopak gdy już dziewczyna na nim siedziała zaczoł jeździć swoimi dłońmi po całym jej ciele szukając jej czułych punktów. - Czkawka ?! Pzecież wiesz gdzie rączki wędrują. Powiedziała z lekkim obrażeniem w głosie. Spodziewała się przecież że brunet nauczył się czegoś z ich poprzednich razów. - Wiem gdzie ale i tak już mam plecy odrapane i zniszczone od tortur, nie potrzebuję jeszcze blizn od czyiś paznokci - Och ty muj kochany. Powiedziała schylając się i całując go jeszcze namiętniej w usta. -Obiecuję że spróbuję się powstrzymać - Coś ci nie wierzę za dobrze cię znam. Odparł lekko szyderczo. - Ty nie znasz mnie nawet w połowie. Dodała dziewczyna takim głosem że chłopakowi włosy stanęły dęba. I tak dwójka kochanków kochała się jakby to miał być ich ostatni raz… kto wie może i był ostatni. Po całym zajściu dziewczyna zapragnęła czegoś więcej przez co przenieśli swoje igraszki na futro ułożone na podłodze a po drugim razie nie mając już sił ułożyli się wygodnie obok siebie i zanim zasneli zdołali tylko wykrztusić: - I gdzie się podziała ta niedostępna Astrid Hofferson w której się kiedyś kochałem ? - Ty się jej pozbyłeś - I zastąpiłem niezaspokojonym potworem - Kocham cię - Ja ciebie też kocham Astrid I zasneli wtuleni w siebie szczęśliwi z bliskości drugiej osoby. '''Ogłoszenia ! Ważne ! Postanowiłem podzielić to opko na dwie części dobrą i złą po '' zakończeniu jednej będę kontynuawa tę zła ( taki spoiler) kilka rozdizałuw jest jeszcze wspólnych ale potem je rozdzilę. Postaram się tak że dopiero pod konciec domyślicie się które jest które. Rozdział 4 ,,Ćwiczenia i jeszcze raz ćwiczenia ! ” Budzę się rano i co widzę ? Nic nie widzę ! I tu problem z tego co pamiętam to zasypiałem razem z Astrid a teraz jej nie ma… nie czekaj ! Słyszę szum wody z łazienki, i kroki o już idzie ! I rzeczywiście naga dziewczyna owinięta tylko ręcznikiem podchodziła do szafy która stała obok ich wspólnego łóżka. Chłopak jednym zwinnym róchem poderwał się z ziemi i zerwał Astrid ręcznik. - I co jak tam widoki ? - Aa nie powiem całkiem ładne. Powiedział wstając i składjąc na jej delikatnych ustach pocałunek - Jeszcze masz mało ? - Z tobą ? Zawsze mało. Odparł całując coraz namiętniej i schodząc na szyję - Spokojnie ! Może kiede indziej nie zapomnij że mniałeś dzisiaj organizowac treningi na arenie łupieżców. - Cholera, całkiem zapomniałem ! - No to ubieraj się i leć znając życie to śledzik i Albrecht już się niecierpliwią Chłopak na prędze ubrał się i wybiegł z domu - Ciekawe kiedy zorientuje się że zapomniał spodni? Jak na zawołanie usłyszała stukot metalowej nogi na drewnianych schodach. - Kochanie nie widziałaś moich spodni ? - Masz. Powiedziała i rzuciła mu je prosto w twarz. - Dzięki kochanie kocham cię. Pa ! Wybiegłem z domu. Kurde jak mogłem zapomnieć spodni ! Dobra na arenę to było jakoś tutaj w prawo tutaj w lewo o jest ! Brunet biegł jakby goniły go pioruny samego Thora przez co nie zauważył i zderzył się z swoim ojcem. - Czkawka ! Brunet szybko podniósł się i pognał prosto na arenę - Sorki tato! Po przybyciu na arenę zastałem ustawionych w rzędzie wojowników i Albrechta pastwiącego się nad jednym z nich. - Witam wszystkich, Albrecht zostaw proszę kolege. - Czemu mamy uczć się od naszego wroga ? Usłyszałem dochodzące z tłumu. - Który to ! Wrzasknął Albrecht - Albrecht ! Spokojnie. Wiem że wielu z was uważa nas za wrogów ale mam nadzieję że w krótce się to zmieni. Plan szkolenia wygląda następująco. - Latać na smokach będziecie uczyc się od Astrid i Sączysmarka, Śledzik nauczy was czego mniej więcej możecie się spodziewać po przeciwniku a Bliźniaki nauczą was jak najlepiej niszczyć wrogie statki. Wszystko jasne ? - A ty co będziesz robił ? Zapytał się z tłumu Bestial. - Ja będę was doglądał i ewentualnie pomagał któremuś z nauczycieli i oczywiście zajmę się treningiem Albrech. Moja wypowiedź chyba zdecydowanie podnisła ego wodza łupieżców który jakby na znak wypioł pierś w geście chwały. - No to rozejść ! Kilka godzin później Muszę przyznać że nie idzie tak źle.. w sumie to już połowa łupieżców ma już swoje smoki a Albrecht na tym swoim szeptozgonie zaczyna przypominać wreszcie jeźdźca ale zdecydowanie jest jeszcze sporo do roboty. Wróciłem do domu koło wieczora… Ta ! Wieczora ! Chyba północy i co ? Wchodzę do domu a tam Astrid z pretensjami. - Gdzięś ty był ?! Martwiłam się ! - Przepraszam kochanie -Och. Już dobrze widzę że jesteś wykończony nie będę cie już męczyła chodź położysz się spać. - Dzięki. I tak moja cudowna dziewczyna pomogła mi się rozebrać i ułożyć na łóżku po czym sama poszła w moje ślady. Kto by pomyślał ? Ja Czkawka Haddock śpię w jednym łóżku z najładniejszą dziewczyną z wioski a do tego prowadzę wojnę z Berserkami heh, jak to los lubi płatać figle. Z tymi myślami chłopak udał się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Ale tak kolorowo to w życiu nigdy nie jest. Rozdział 5 ,, Szpeieg jest wśród nas ” Dedyk dla wszystkich czytających. Dziękuję że jesteście :) :) :) :) Następny dzień rano - Czkawka ! Czkawka ! Do domu wbiegł roztrzęsiony śledzik Nie zauważając nigdzie postanowił wbiec po schodach na górę wprost do sypialni przyjaciół - Czkawk.. ojć Widok który zastał najpierw go zaskoczył a potem przeraził. Ponieważ pobał się o swoje życie Astrid naga spała wtulona w Czkawkę tak że kołdra nieco się ześlizgnęła z jej ciała odsłaniając co po niektóre fragmenty. Wojowniczka momentalnie obudziła się na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi po czym szybko okryła się kołdrą budząc tym samym chłopaka - Wynoś się stąd ! Ryknęła dziewczyna - Em to ja czekam na dole ! Krzyknął zbiegając przerażony po schodach. - A zapowiadał się miły poranek. Powiedział chłopak całując delikatnie szyję dziewczyny - Jakbyś nie zauważył ktoś czeka tam na ciebie. Odparła mu z wyrzutem - Już idę. Powiedział po czym powiedziawszy ubrał się i wyszedł przed dom do swojego przyjaciela - Czkawka ! Ja przepraszam ! Nie wiedziałem ! Gdybym wiedział ja nigdy. Próbował się usprawiedliwić. - Już już spokojnie mów lepiej co się stało - Szpieg jest wśród nas ! - Jak to ? Kto ? - Tego jeszcze nie wiem ale Sączysmark mówił że widział jak ktoś z łupieżców rozmawiał z Berserkami którzy przybili do brzegu. - Widział kto to był ? - Niestety nie, wiemy tylko tyle że był wysoki dobrze zbudowany i miał kaptur na głowie - Hmm. Zastanawiał się Czkawka - Masz jakieś przypuszczenia ? - Na razie zachowam je dla siebie. zbierz wszystkich w akademii - Wszystkich ? - Nie tylko wszystkich jeźdźców z berk i Albrechta -Dobra już się robi. Po czym odszedł szybkim krokiem wykonać rozkaz przyjaciela Perspektywa czkawki Kurde a co jeśli to on ? Nie to nie może być on ? A co jeśli ? - Kotku o czym rozmawialiście ? Usłyszałem ten anielski głos dochodzący z schodów - Śledzik ma przypuszczenia że wśród nas ktoś donosi Berserkom - To straszne ! Ale chyba wiesz kto to może być ? - Mam przypuszczenia - Oj już się tak nie stresuj. Powiedziała podchodząc do mnie - Nie stresuję się po prostu myślę - Eh to już tak nie myśl chodź na górę odstresujesz się Czyżby to była jednoznaczna propozycja nie do odrzucenia ? Eh muszę zdruzgotać jej marzenia -Chciałbym kotku nawet bardzo tylko że muszę isć, śledzik już pewnie wszystkich zebrał na arenie - Niech ci będzie pójdę się tylko ubrać Czkawka ! Ty idioto ! Nie widzisz że ma na sobie tylko luźny ręcznik ! Ah a było się przyjrzeć - Dobra zaczekam tutaj tylko się pośpiesz - Maks dziesięć minutek Pół godziny później - Astrid ja już idę ! - Czekaj już kończę - Czkawka gdzieś tyś jest ? Wszyscy czekają. Do domu wpadł Śledzik - A nie widzisz ? Powiedziałem z sarkazmem. Czekam na kogoś -Acha spoko - Już idę jeszcze pięć minut ! - My już lecimy widzimy się na arenie Przyznam miałem już dość czekania, ja rozumiem że kobieta potrzebuje czasu ale na Bogów ! Pół godziny i ona woła ,,jeszcze pięć minut ! ‘’. Całe szczęście że nie robi problemów. -Czkawka ! To lecimy czy nie ? Spytał się mnie Śledzik -Tak tak już idę I polecieliśmy na arenę gdzie wszyscy już nudząc się czekali na nas. No prawie wszyscy nie widzę jedynie Ereta. Rozdział 6 ,, Wszystko się wali" Na arenie -Dobra spokój ! Mój syn ma na pewno jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie !Uspokoił wszystkich mój ojciec - No więc tak, wiemy że Sączysmark widział kogoś z nas jak kontaktował się z Berserkami. Sączysmark ! Możesz nam opisać tego kogoś ? -No... -To możesz czy nie ? -Chyba tak, wiem że był dosyć umięśniony z ciemnymi włosami i miał kaptur na głowie. - Dzięki, chociaż tyle. No to mając te informacje możemy stwierdzić że nasz zdrajca jest umięśniony jak większość z nas, ma ciemne włosy, też jak większość z nas oraz nosi kaptur i na tym trzeba się skupić. Niech wystąpią z szeregu ci co noszą kaptur. Z szeregu wyszło chyba z pięciu wikingów. Lepsze to niż nic. -Sączysmark !-Chłopak od razu przybiegł do mnie- przyjrzyj się im dokładnie i powiedz czy któryś z nich jest podobny do tego którego widziałeś - Zdaje mi się że to żaden z nich... Powiedział jakoś bez przekonania - Ale na pewno ? - Tak na pewno ! No to zabrzmiało bardziej zdecydowanie Czyli moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzają '- AAAAAAA!! Nagle powietrze przeszył przerażający krzyk' - Astrid ! Zdążyłem tylko krzyknąć po czym wsiadłem na szczerbatka i czym prędzej pognałem do naszego wspólnego domu. Chwilę później Widzę otwarte drzwi... To nic dobrego nie wróży. Wchodzę do środka i widzę zdemolowane wnętrze, stół przewrócony, topór Astrid leży rzucony w kąt. Czyli się broniła ! Tylko dla czego nie ma śladów krwi w takim razie ? Jest jeszcze list. Podnoszę go i czytam po czym upadam na podłogę i chyba mdleję. Kilkadziesiąt minut póżniej Narrator Chłopak o brązowych włosach leży w własnym łóżku a nad nim czuwają jego przyjaciele, ojciec oraz wódz łupieżców. Po kilku godzinach oczekiwania brunet wreszcie otwiera oczy. - Gdzie ja jestem ? Pytał się lekko zdołowany - Spokojnie synu, gdy przylecieliśmy leżałeś nieprzytomny na podłodze i postanowiliśmy cię przenieść do łózka. Powiedział jego ojciec -Dziękuje wam, ale nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. Tato ! Oni mają Astrid ! - Oni czyli kto ? Z tłumu wychylił się Śledzik - Dagur. Odrzekł tonem dobitnie przedstawiającym sytuacje. -Musimy jak najszybciej zebrać siły i wyruszyć na Berk ! Wyskoczył z inicjatywą Albrecht - Nie. Ja muszę lecieć sam -Ale dla czego ? Spytał lekko zdziwiony ojciec chłopaka - Tak napisali w liście -Jakim liście ? Spytali zgodnie wszyscy ? -W tym... Pokazał im zawiniątko w jego ręku - Ale wiesz że to pułapka ? Rzekł Albrecht -Tak wiem - I na pewno chcesz się w nią pakować ? - Dla Astrid wszystko -Dobrze to pozwól nam chociaż że będziemy cię ubezpieczać z odległości. Powiedział Sączysmark - Nie muszę zrobić to sam - Pamiętaj synu, cokolwiek postanowisz będziemy cię wspierać - Dzięki tato. Ale jeśli pozwolicie poleżę sobie jeszcze - Stoik, chodźmy chłopak chce być sam... Powiedział wódz łupieżców Czkawka On ma Astrid ! Jak ja mogłem do tego dopuścić ?! Było wtedy na nią zaczekać... ''No ale nie ma co się załamywać, z takim podejściem nie dam rady jej pomóc. Trzeba się zebrać. 'Wstałem chwiejnie z łóżka (tak nadal kręci mi się w głowie) i gdyby nie mordka który mnie podtrzymał wywaliłbym się jak długi. - Dzięki mordko, gotowy na ostatni wspólny lot ? - Wrrr - Tak wiem mi też się to nie podoba... ale wiedz że nasze szanse na przeżycie są nikłe gdybyś chciał zrezygnować to nie musisz lecieć popłynę sam. Przedstawiłem smokowi sytuacje. Czy on cokolwiek zrozumiał ? Jak na zawołanie smok przejechał swoim jęzorem po całej mojej twarzy - Mordko ! Wiesz że to się nie zmywa ! Smok jakby na pocieszenie zrobił tylko ten swój szczerbaty uśmiech - No to w drogę.. Powiedziałem po czym wsiadłem na smoka i polecieliśmy na odsiecz mojej dziewczynie Godzinę wcześniej Astrid Włosy zrobione teraz już mogę iść Knock! knock ! (Wtf ? Jak piszę się dźwięk pukania do drzwi ? Jak ktoś wie niech napisze w komentarzu) Ktoś puka, lepiej pójdę otworzyć zanim wyjdę I tak po tym długim okresie mojgo załamania wrzucam wam dosyć długiego nexta, mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Tak jak pisałem powyżej mój okres załamania minął więcnexty powinny pojawiać się częściej. A i jeszcze bym zapomniał ! Zmieniam konwencje nie będę dzielił tego opka na dwa zakończenia tylko na jedno ale za to to opko będzie troszkę dłuższe. Mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba, a na razie życzę wam abyście wytrwali do następnego nexteła 'NIe oceniajcie książki po okładce :) Taka rada na przyszłość Przepraszam was najmocniej ale mam wrażenie że tego nikt nie czyta a po drugie miałem lekki wypadek na rowerze i straciłem pamięć z całego dnia jak pisałem tamtego nexta. Nie chcę żeby zabrzmiało to tak że zawieszam to opko czy coś ale z dwóch powyższych powodów przez kilka do kilkunastu dni może nie być''' nexta. '''NIE ZAWIESZAM OPKA !\ Otwieram drzwi, ciekawe kto tam ? -O hej Eret ! Co tam ? - A nic tylko jest taka jedna sprawa -Jaka ? - Musisz iść ze mną. Powiedział dosyć dwuznacznym tonem -Nie ma mowy ! Zaczął iść w stronę stołu na którym leży mój topór - Wiedziałem że tak będzie, ech jak nie po dobroci to po złości. Powiedział po czym rzucił się w moją stronę, ja na szczęście w porę podnisłam topór i się zamachnełam tylko że on w tym samym momencie rzucił mną o kanapę przez co mój topór poleciał gdzieś w kąt pomieszczenia, więcej nie pamiętam straciłam przytomność. Eret Twarda s%$a wiedziałem że będzie się bronić ale żeby toporem ! No i puściły mi nerwy, a Dagur chciał ją mieć całą. Trudno ja swoje 'zrobiłem ' Narrator Zdradziecki wojownik związał dziewczynę po czym z nadal nieprzytomną Astrid udał się w stronę plaży aby wsiąść na łódź. Kątem oka zobaczył tylko jak jego dawni przyjaciele wchodzą do domu w którym był przed chwilą. Rozdział 7 ,,Plan Dagura" Kilka godzin później Astrid Budzę się i widzę ciemność... z kołysania wnioskuję że jestem na statku, tylko jak się tutaj znalazłam !? Już sobie przypominam Przyszedł do mnie Eret i... Sukin*&^n. 'Jak go dorwę to go zabiję ! Ocho drzwi się otwieraj ciekawe kto idzie ? I oto w drzwiach pojawia się nie kto inny jak uwielbiany Dagur ! -Czekgo chcesz ! -Wykrzyczałam mu prosto w twarz- -Po co te nerwy?-Spytał z dziwnym spokojem podchodząc do mnie-Czkawka i tak cię nie usłyszy. -Co mu zrobiłeś ! -Jeszcze nic ale jak tylko tu przyleci cię ratować, a na pewno przyleci wpadnie wprost w moją pułapkę -Przecież wiesz że jak już to ty zginiesz ! -I właśnie po to tu jesteś-zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej co już mnie zaniepokoiło- jesteś mi jeszcze do czegoś potrzebna-Powiedział odrzucając moją grzywkę w tył - Po co niby ?-Byłam coraz bardziej wystraszona- - No wiesz... jestem wodzem, a na mojej wyspie nie ma żadnej dziewczyny która mogła by mi dać godnego potomka O k*&%rwa! -Chyba nie myślisz że ja mogłabym-Nie dane mi było dokończyć -A czy ktoś cię prosi ? Zrodzisz mi najznakomitszego potomka jakiego widziała wyspa Berserków! -Powiedział i zaczął się do mnie zbliżać i całować po szyi -Nie !- Wrzeszczałam i próbowałam się wyrwać ale zarówno nogi jak i ręce miałam przywiązane do stadku Zaczął zdejmować moje ubrania i swoje spodnie a moje krzyki zmieniły się w płacz...nie miałam sił już walczyć...stało się... CDN... I co podoba się ?(chyba raczej nie ? Ale nie bójcie się) Jak tak to zostaw koma ! Nie na serio jak czytacie zostawcie komy bo zdaje mi się że nikt tego nie czyta :( sorry za brak możliwości pisania komentarzy, mój błąd wiem Next najszybciej w sobotę bo jestem chory a przy okazji wena poszła na wakacje :( Rozdział 8 ,,Na ratunek" Godziny później Czkawka Lecę na wyspę Berserków, po moją ukochaną. Oby jeszcze żyła... ''' '''Swoją drogą ciekawe czy mój plan wypali. Razem z mordką nie lecieliśmy najpierw do Berserków tylko uzgadnialiśmy z moim ojcem plan działania. Tak ja też mam plany, kto by pomyślał! ' '''Plan jest prosty ale za razem skomplikowany, bo w sumie proste w nim jest to że reszta zaatakuje gdy uwolnię Astrid a trudne to że muszę ją uwolnić ! ' 'Nie wiem co zrobię jak zobaczę Dagura...może po prostu rzucę się i go zabiję ? Nie to by było zbyt proste...z drugiej strony, czemu nie ? ' '''Astrid... jej piękne blond włosy układające się na poduszce poprzedniej nocy...Czkawka ! Ogarnij się ! 'Najpierw ją uratujesz a potem będziesz przypominać sobie waszą noc ! 'Dobra koniec myśli. ' Dolatujemy.' Według tego co mam napisane w liście zmuszony jestem wylądować na placu więziennym... w sumie dobre posunięcie z jego strony. ' '''Jest to duży plac ogrodzony ścianami z kamienia na których mogą stać kusznicy więc jest to jedna z lepszych możliwości. ' -Wrrr - Wiem mordko mi też się to nie podoba, a teraz ląduj 'Iii wylądowaliśmy. Jak na zawołanie na murach pojawili się kusznicy i Dagur. ' '''Zaraz kogo on trzyma ? Astrid! Tylko dla czego jej ubrania są takie poszarpane ? -Huhuahua ! Kogo moje piękne oczy widzą ?- Idiota - Nie wydurniaj się Dagur !-Wykrzyknąłem z przekonaniem- Wiesz po co tu jestem ! - Oj wiem, i muszę ci z przykrością powiedzieć że ona-popchnął lekko Astrid do przodu- należy teraz do mnie ! - Jak to do ciebie ! Ona jest moją dziewczyną ! -Czkawka! Nie słuchaj go !-Wykrzyczała ale słychać było że jej głos się łamie a z oczu zaczynają płynąć łzy- On kłamie ! -No co ty nie powiesz śliczna ?- Powiedział chwytając ją ręką za policzek, ściskając i obracając w stronę swojej twarzy. -No powiedz mu cała prawdę ! -Czkawka... ja nie chciałam on mnie zmusił !- W tym momencie krzyczała przez łzy które zresztą spływały jej po policzku. - Zaraz o co tu chodzi ?-Powiedziałem lekko skołowany - Jak to oco ? On się pyta o co ?- Jego pytaniu odparł śmiech z gardeł jego sługusów- Chodzi o to że twoja panienka urodzi mi syna ! A nie tobie ! - Wybuchł Dagur. Zaraz jakiego syna ? To znaczy że on ją... CDN... I co podoba się ?(chyba raczej nie ? Ale nie bójcie się) ''' '''Jak tak to zostaw koma ! Nie na serio jak czytacie zostawcie komy bo zdaje mi się że nikt tego nie czyta :( sorry za brak możliwości pisania komentarzy, mój błąd wiem Next za tydzień i tak chyba będę się trzymał co tygodniowego nexta, możecie mnie za to zabić ale tak postanawiam. Rozdział 8 ,, Wszystko się posypało" Zgwałcił ! ON ją zgwałcił! Su*&%syn ! -Hahaha ! I co teraz powiesz Czkawuniu !? -Czkawka! Nie słuchaj go! I tyle z mojej samokontroli. -Chyba nie myślisz że to się tak skończy !-Powiedziałem wskakując na Szczerba i wzbijając się na wysokość tego skurczybyka- -Chyba nie sądzisz że nie mam planu ?!-Powiedział z ironią -Tak jak ja !-krzyknąłem- -Teraz ! -Teraz ! W jednej chwili zza wzgórz otaczających więzienie wylecieli jeźdźcy niszcząc i zabijając każdego na swej drodze. '''Kusznicy Dagura natomiast na krzyk swojego wodza wszyscy wystrzelili w moim kierunku... ''' - Szczerbol strzelaj!-Zdążyłem wykrzyknąć do mojego smoka zanim trafiły nas pierwsze strzały. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jak pocisk plazmy trafia zabijając Dagura który wypuścił w tym samym momencie 'Astrid...potem, była tylko ciemność.' ' Perspektywa Astrid Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko... '''w jednej chwili widzę jak Dagur pada martwy a w '''drugiej wszyscy jego żołnierze wyrzucają broń i się poddają. Tylko gdzie Czkawka ?' ' -Zwycięstwo !- Wykrzyknęli -Gdzie jest Czkawka ?- Ponowiłam pytanie tym razem na głos. Koniec Części pierwszej Przepraszam.... Dziękuje za pomoc i wsparcie (szczególnie dwa ostatnie komy były przepiękne :) Przepraszam.... Niestety szkoła i obowiązki drastycznie skracają mój czas na pisanie przez co zdecydowałem się zakończyć to opko w takim miejscu... Ale nie bójcie się ! Nie zapominajcie o mnie ! Wchodźcie tutaj czasem i sprawdzajcie. Sam nie wiem jak chcę rozwinąć to opko i dla tego też je kończę w tak chu&^wym miejsu. Myślę że dam drugą część za jakiś czas ale na razie stop. Przepraszam jeszcze raz i zapraszam do czytania pozostałych opek. Szczerbaty1 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone